Sponsoring Tracking
Chapter One I wake up in a cold sweat. Fear spiking my heart as the dark memories of my dream swirl in my mind. Stephen was there. He was being chased by the horned creature, as usual, through the same pale, lifeless forest. I have never seen a forest in real life. Never even seen a tree. But it always shows up in my dreams. I do not understand. I never do. Despite my best efforts, the images of my dream soon begin to fade away. I try to grasp them, hold on to them, but it is like trying to catch fog from the Deep Roads with just your bare hand. It always manages to slip through the cracks of your fingers and disappears. Then it is gone forever. I lay my head back on the pillow, feeling the cold sweat of my shirt against my back. I've been having these dreams ever since Stephen died, but recently they have picked up in intensity, have become more vivid and detailed. Why? A logical reason would be because the Recruits Exam is coming up, the same event where my brother first disappeared. But there must be more to it then that. There must. Suddenly I sit up, no longer wishing to just lie here and think about it. I peel the sweat-stained shirt from my back and toss it at the small wardrobe in the corner, the only item in my room besides for my bed. The Haven family cannot afford much more then that, but I don't mind. I don't need anything else. I run a hand through my unruly, dark brown hair as I rise from my bed, bare feet touching the old, rotting stone floor. My hair never seems to get in order, no matter how hard I try. And I've long since given up on trying. I drop down and begin doing push-ups to drive the fog of sleep away from my mind. I do fifteen in a minute and then sigh loudly when I finish. I can do much better than that. Still, it worked. I don't feel very tired anymore. My hands slide along the edge of the thick, wooden wardrobe as I creak its doors open. It's a heavy thing, about three feet tall and two wide. Father told me that it once belonged to his Grandfather, said that it was an old family heirloom passed on from generation to generation. Father claimed that it was made a long time ago, back when people still lived on the planets surface. I would have dismissed his words as sentimental family pride if the thing wasn't made from wood. Wood. Hardly anything is made from wood anymore. Not since the Colonies passed the law making it a protected resource. Even before that though, wood was too rare to waste on something as simple as a wardrobe. So maybe Father's tale is true after all. I inhale the musty scent it gives off. I've always loved the smell. It brings to mind the thought of the surface, and trees, and.... Images of my dream flash in my mind. Of Stephen being chased by the horned man, it's orb like eyes flashing a bright purple as it closed in with reaching hands... Suddenly I'm not so cheerful anymore. Thoughts a buzz with terrifying images, I reach into the small square slot for my training uniform; Black leather pants with thin gold lines running down the length sides, a dark red polyester shirt, and a thick leather jacket, embroidered with the Enkidu patch, a crescent moon shadowed by an upside down cross. I stare at in in nostalgic silence. It only arrived yesterday, when my recruit application was officially accepted. But I've seen it many times before; on other Recruits at the academy, on the soldiers patrolling across the Common, and even on Stephen. I quickly dress myself, pushing away the hurt that twinges at my stomach when I remember how Stephen did the same thing last year, when he was readying himself for the Exam. I never imagined that it would be the last time I saw him. Will this be my last time in this room too? Don't think about that I find my mind telling me as I pull the shirt over my head. You'll be fine. Not everyone is like Stephen. Not everyone disappears. The words do little to lift my spirits. Moments later I'm fully dressed and casting my eyes over the uniform, searching for any creases or wrinkles that any normal person would overlook. "But Corporal Rhodes isn't a normal person," I mutter as I double check my socks, ensuring that they are regulation length. Corporal Rhodes is a complete stickler for appearances, taking it to extreme lengths. I once saw him make a guy run laps for the entire day just because he dared to come to the academy with food stains on his shirt. He's always ragging on me about my hair too, fueling my dislike for the thin man. And of course, he doesn't like me very much either. After a few more minutes of checking myself over, I finally realize that it's all pointless. Corporal Rhodes will find something to complain about no matter how hard I try. Probably my hair. The sounds of clattering plates and creaking of opened cupboards echo from the kitchen even before I open the door into the hall. The second I do though, the delicious scent of cooked bacon reaches my nose. Suddenly feeling famished, I hurry down the hall. My family's house is carved into rock at least three hundred meters below the highest point of the Colony. Stone and dirt are our ceilings, our floors, and our homes. Near the top of the Colony, where Councillor Matthews and the rest of the Enkidu rich elite live, the houses are made from wood and steel. Actual houses built from real materials by the old countries before the Cataclysm took place. I don't know much about the Cataclysm, except that it destroyed the surface of our planet and made it inhospitable for humans. Apparently some scientists and geniuses had the foresight to build civilizations far underground. Deep enough to avoid the dangers that were plaguing the rest of the world and filled with everything they would need. Gardens, houses, stores of supplies that would last them years, everything. These were accessible only by large transit elevators, and they lead a small portion of humanity to what was called "Colonies". Once the population was settled, these elevators were destroyed and all contact with the outside world was severed, leaving the Colonies to their own devices. Originally there were dozens of Colonies, but either by in-fighting, lack of supplies, plague, famine, or just the simple lack of good judgment, many died out. Nowadays there are only five Colonies left; Zu, Ishtar, Marduk, Anunna, and the Colony that I call home, Enkidu. I find my family in the kitchen, sitting at the same small, square, plastic table we've used for years. Father, Mother, and my younger sister Melissa, or as my nickname for her Lissa, all sit eating bacon and eggs as I step inside. Immediately they all stop what their doing to stare at me and my uniform. Their eyes give away what they're thinking about. Stephen. A lump forms in my throat as I remember this very moment from last year, when Stephen emerged from the hallway. I had been so excited for him, I had been so proud that soon my brother would soon be a member of the Enkidu army. I never once stopped to think about how badly it could all go. Wordless, I ignore their stares and take my place at the table. No one speaks as I fill my plate with food and hastily eat. I know that they do not approve of what I am doing. They've tried to talk me out of joining the Colonial Army since Stephen...disappeared. Father is particularly against it. "You're a fool," He mutters now, hard blue eyes staring into the table. His jaw is thick and square, pale blond hair cut close to his head. Hands always covered with dirt and rust from working in the mines all day. "Michael..." Mother makes a small noise, but he ignores her. "Didn't you learn from what happened to your brother? Do you want the same to happen to you?" "We'll get to live up in the Gleam if I pass," I say without bothering to look up. The Gleam is what we call the top portion of the Colony, where Councilor Matthews lives along with the other ruling elite. The Colonial Army is also housed there, along with each members family. Up there, close to the broken remains of an old surface elevator, everything seems to glint or shine with light. Hence it's name, the Gleam. "It's not worth the risk!" He snorts disdainfully as he pushes his chair away from the table. Funny how he thinks that now. I remember how he encouraged Stephen, kept telling him he would improve our lives if only he succeeded. "You use to think it was." "That was before." His voice softens. I finally look up from my food to see him staring at me with a sad glow in his eyes. Even Mother seems upset, wringing her apron with nervous hands. "We know the risks now. Your brother died trying to be a soldier." "He didn't die!" I shout the words as I shoot from my chair, slamming my hands on the table hard enough to make it shake. "He's dead, Hunter!" Mother speaks now, tears pouring out her green eyes that so resemble my own, sliding down her cheeks. "You know he is." "The report said he was missing!" I say fiercely. I breath hard and fast, trying to control my anger. Stephen is not dead. My dreams are proof of this. He's always there, always running. Always alive. "Missing and presumed dead," Father shakes his head wearily. "No one who has gone missing has ever been returned alive." "Because they don't bother looking!" "They can't look, Hunter! And you know damn well why!" Father is yelling too now. His face flushing red with anger. We've had this argument many times over, ever since Stephen's group returned without him. "They're frightened," I say quietly. "That's why they won't look." Father sees the look on my face and realizes that the yelling is over. My sister Lissa looks relieved as we all return to our chairs. I only do so to grab my plate and place it beside the sink. "Don't go to the Academy," Father says as I head for the door. "You don't understand what is happening." "And what is happening?" I ask him, hand on the door, not bothering to turn and look at him. He doesn't understand. None of them do. My dreams are a message. They're telling me that Stephen is alive and needs my help. "Bad things." His words are barely more than a whisper. "A storm is coming, Hunter. And if you take that Exam, become a soldier, you may discover that you've asked for more than you can handle." I wish I could believe him. But he has spent an entire year trying to convince me not to go because he doesn't believe in me. Doesn't think I'm as good as Stephen, as strong as he was. I just want to give my family a better life. Is that so wrong? "I'm sorry," I tell my family as I push the door of our house open. "But I am going to take the Exam. I'm going to become a soldier. And there's nothing you can do to stop me." Chapter Two Our house is located at the very bottom of Enkidu Colony, near the mouth of the three massive tunnels that miners like Father work in, digging up valuable ores such as flamestone. Collectively they're known as the Deep Roads for the fact that they delve deep into the rock of Earth. The largest of these is called Reek, because of the lecherous stench it gives off and for the dark fog that fumes from its depths. Other families like us exist here, a hivelike cluster of homes carved into the rock walls of old mines. Back when the Colonies were first formed, they never believed that the population would become quite this large and they didn't have any contingency plans for when it did. Thus, they resorted to building into the used up mines and stuffing the poorest of people into these hastily constructed homes. It is not rare for one to completely collapse from time to time. A mess of electrical wires tangle together along the caverns ceiling like a jungle of black and red vines. Lights hang down from the jungle, swaying gently as air from the Common's central oxygen system circulates. The Common being the area between the Gleam and the bottom of the Colony, where all the taverns, trade bazaars, shops, and middle-class homes reside. The bakery where Mother and Lissa work is there as well. I head up that way now, jogging towards a steep path that twists and turns as it leads up. A rickety, old lift exists for the same purpose, but I prefer to walk. Especially when I feel like being alone. The lift is always crammed full of people. However, it appears that I am not destined to be alone. Before I am even a quarter of the way up the slope, I hear someone calling my name and turn to see Lissa rushing after me, her blonde hair bouncing in the wind. "What are you doing?" I ask, waiting her to recover her breath. I'm not particularly upset. Lissa has always been the most understanding about my reluctance to accept Stephen's demise. "I wanted to walk with you," She says with a small smile. "At least up to the bakery." "Won't it be locked?" I ask, turning to continue my journey. Lissa falls in beside me, matching every step. "No. I mean, yes. I have a key, see?" She reaches around her neck and produces a small, golden key. "I want to heat the ovens before Mother arrives for work." "Uh-huh." As we walk, I think about how funny it is that Lissa looks so much like Father in appearance yet is nothing like him in personality. He's like fire, hot-headed and powerful. While she's like water, cool and reflective. Their blonde hair and sapphire-like blue eyes are the only thing they have in common. "I've been thinking..." Lissa smiles sideways at me. "Always a dangerous pastime." We both burst into fits of laughter. For once I forget the misfortune around me, the trials ahead of me. My sister is one of the few people who can make me do that. Stephen was another. We arrive at the Common before I can finish my question. A giant television dangles from the ceiling here, showing images on all sides. Right now a message from Councillor Matthews is playing, talking up the importance of the upcoming Consortium of Six meeting. The Consortium is the ruling board of the Colonies, made up of the Councillor from each individual Colony and the Director, a man or woman voted on by the rest of the Consortium to become the sixth and most powerful member of the group. As of now Director Rourke is in charge. I've only ever seen him once, when he visited Enkidu on his Inauguration Tour. He's hardly ever left the Consortium Center. The morning rush has the clearing filled with people as they rush from building to building, eager to get on with their day. Lissa waves happily to a couple of young kids playing in an adjacent tunnel that leads to living quarters. Virgil, a friend of my Mother's and the shoemaker, gives us a greeting as we pass. I'm too caught up in my thoughts to respond. Soon, we come to the bakery. Usually the delicious scents of cooking bread and the smells of sweets pour out, but right now everything is dark and the only thing I can smell is the dank and damp of the tunnel. "This is my stop," Lissa says as she unlocks the door. She casts a regretful glance at me, then upwards, where we can just see the first glimpse of the Gleam's shiny metal buildings. "I--" My words catch in my throat as I try to say goodbye. How can I do it? How can I go, knowing that I could die and leave my little sister without any brothers at all? Lissa sees the anguish in my eyes and rushes forward, wrapping her slender arms around me in a hug. "Please come back," She whispers into my ear. For the first time I realize that she is just as broken up over Stephen as I am. "I-I couldn't bare to lose another brother." "You don't think he's dead, do you?" I croak the question out. I don't know what I would do if she said yes. It might just crush me enough that I'd give up on joining the army. "I don't know." There's honesty in her words, a painful reminder that no one knows what happened to our brother. "All I know is that he's not here. Not with his family." "I'll find him," I whisper the words and it feels like a weight has been lifted from my chest. For long I've been hoping that someone would inspire me to say those words, and now they finally have. "Please, if you can..." My breath catches in my throat and I swallow hard. "I promise you, Lissa. I promise that if our brother is out there, I'll find him." ---- The room is spotless and filled with the overwhelming scent of cinnamon. The walls--actual plaster and wood walls, not like our rock walls--are a biege color and the floor is an ivory white. Shelves of thick books line the walls and an ornate desk sits in the very center of the supremely organized room. "Your hair is a disgrace, Mister Haven," A thin man says as he reclines in a leather chair, reading a book. His liquid brown eyes drift up from its pages, watching for my expression. A grin twitches across his lips as a grimace forms on my own. "I can hardly authorize you to represent Enkidu in the Recruit Exam when you're in such a poor state." I nod slowly, hitting the customary salute when addressing a superior officer. "I'm very sorry, Corporal Rhodes. But my hair will not cooperate with me today." Corporal Rhodes sighs, setting his book down onto his desk as he rises from his chair, dusting off his impeccable black Officers Uniform. The Enkidu Colony patch, a bright red hound leaping into the sky, is emblazoned on his left breast. "Nor has it ever cooperated with you on any other day. I must say, Mister Haven, that you are no comparison to your brother." I stiffen at Stephen's mention. He had been well-respected and admired here at the academy, even by Corporal Rhodes, who has always despised me. "My brother taught me much," I say. It's true. Stephen was the one who taught me how to aim a Terrablaster, told me the proper technique for Certo, the Colonies self-defence system. I owe Stephen for so much. "Not enough, it seems." Corporal Rhodes produces a key from his pocket. Twirling it around with his long fingers, he unlocks a drawer in a cabinet and retrieves a manila envelope before sitting back down at his desk. "You remember the test we hade you do last week, I presume?" I nod. I remember the test well. It had been given out to us recruit applicants without warning, without any time to prepare or study. Not that it would have mattered, it was all about extrapolational thinking and the type of things you couldn't possibly study. "How do you think you performed?" Rhodes asks me as he scans the insides of the envelope. "Poorly." The day I was supposed to be doing the test I had to help Father with the mines. I think he just wanted me to fail the test so that I wouldn't get accepted into the academy. "You're correct then. You did fare poorly." Rhodes sets the envelope down and faces me with what I suppose he thinks is a smile, but comes off more as a pained grimace. "You answered incorrectly on half of the questions." I take an involuntary step back, sucking in air with a deep breath. Half the questions? I missed half the questions? I had imagined it would be a third, at the worse. Now I'm panicking. What if they do decide to deny my application? Refuse to let me take the Recruit Exam? I wouldn't be able to search for Stephen! My family would be stuck in the Reek forever! My heart lurches as Rhodes stands back up. "We will have a few more tests now," He says as he walks for the door of his office. "Please follow me." I follow him out the door into the same hallway I used when I first entered the Academy. It's astounding compared to houses in the Reek, but nothing special by Gleam standards. Tiled floors, same beige walls as Rhode's office, pictures of former Academy greats and recruit leaders strung up on the wall. Stephen was the recruit leader of his year, so there's a picture of him here. Smiling brightly, dirty blonde hair combed back nicely and his uniform perfectly aligned. It hurts my heart to see him. "Where are we going?" I ask Rhodes as he takes a left turn down another identical corridor. Fluorescent lights buzz overhead, different from the flamestone fueled lanterns my family uses. "You'll see." Is all he says. We take a few more turns and twists through the halls. I've trained here for over four years, I recognize most of the rooms we pass; the classroom where we were taught the Colonies history, one of the two cafeterias, the locker room. All of it familiar. All of it containing memories of Stephen. Like when I first came to the Academy, when two kids bullied me until he stepped in. He didn't stop them with threats of violence or force, no. That wasn't his way. Stephen never took the physical route. He always used his words. "Did you even hear me?" I start in surprise as Corporal Rhodes stops beside a pair of doublewide doors. I gape up at him in silence, having missed whatever is is that he had said whilst reminiscing. "Well? I asked you a question!" "No, sir." I feel my face flushing red with embarrassment. I hate when that happens! "No, sir what?" Rhodes taps his shoes impatiently against the tiled floor. I have to bite back the urge to say something sarcastic. "No, sir. I was not listening. I'm sorry." I force the apology out through gritted teeth. I don't deal well with authority figures. At least, authority figures that don't deserve their position. Why should I be forced to respect someone just because they're higher ranked then me? "You should be." The words are practically a sneer as Rhodes goes to unlock the doors. I notice that he doesn't repeat whatever he had said as he swings them open. "After you." I recognize the room and instantly realize it's purpose; They mean to test my physical capabilities. When a recruit first joins the Academy they're shepherded into a large gymnasium filled with all sorts of equipment; Weights, lifting machines, rowing machines, treadmills, medicine balls and even a small pool are only some of the things kept here. If my assumption is correct, I am going to be tested on all these things. But why? Did my failure on the test convince them that I need to be reevaluated? "What is--" I begin to ask when Rhodes cuts me off with a wave of his hand. "This is atypical for Recruits taking the Final Exam," Rhodes says flatly waving over a group of people I had somehow failed to notice. They're all dressed in loose on piece white garb and scurry towards us without a seconds delay. "We're just going to run a few tests," Rhodes says smoothly, leading me towards the closest apparatus; a treadmill. "Then you'll be boarded onto a train and taken to the Consortium Center for the Final Exam." With a reluctant nod, I begin the tests. The doctors--for that is what the white barbed people are-- strap cords and wires to my chest and body as I run. Rhodes tells me that they're checking my heart rate and air intake to compare it against my numbers when I first no one the Academy. I had already guessed that much. I feel much better knowing that I am not at risk of flunking from the exam and follow through with everything they do. After the treadmill they measure my height and weight. Apparently I'm five-foot eleven and weigh one-hundred and seventy-three pounds, most of it muscle. Who knew? Then they see how much weight I can lift, record how long I can hold my breath underwater, have me run a forty-yard dash. "What do you do with all this information?" I grumble I'll-naturedly to Rhodes as I line up for the vertical jump. The Corporal has been watching every test with a satisfied smile. "We keep it for records," He says as I jump. "And compare it to the other recruits. Only the best can serve Enkidu, you know." His eyes flash as I exceed the mark the doctors had set for me by four inches. "Right now you're lagging behind your brothers stats in everything except the forty. Do try to keep up." Next I run laps around the gymnasium until my legs feel like jelly. I gratefully accept a bottle of water that one of the scientists offer me, drinking most of it the splashing the rest over my head. "We need the strongest of soldiers," Rhodes speaks softly as I'm tossed medicine balls and ordered to throw them across the room. "Or risk the other Colonies crushing us with their might." "I thought we were all allied," I grunt with effort as I make my way down the line of balls. They get heavier with each toss. "For now," Rhodes crouched beside me, his cinnamon scented breath stirring against my neck. "But for how long will that last? Humanity always breaks down into tribal warfare. How long before Zu invades us with their armies? Ishtar with their war machines? We need to be prepared. Always." My mind is too weary from the tests to think clearly, but his words send alarms ringing in my head. Invasion? War? Doesn't the Consortium of Six exist to prevent that very problem? We don't want another Gilgamesh, a Colony that was destroyed just over twenty years ago by a eruption in one of their mines. The test goes on. After the balls are thrown they have them tossed back at me by large machines. I'm forced to duck and weave as they sail past my ears, threatening to knock me out at any moment. But I'm quick and agile, avoiding everything they throw at me until one of the heaviest balls hits me in the kidneys. I throw with a gasp and think I see Rhodes laughing. But when I get back up, he's just standing there with the same stupid look on his face. An ear, nose, and mouth test later, I am done. Feeling sore all over and too exhausted to even think properly. Training up until this point has been rigorous, but it never involved the gauntlet of tests I've just gone through. "You fared well," Rhodes says, offering me a towel as the doctors and scientist file out the door in a orderly line. I hope they got enough data, I think wryly. "How well?" I speak aloud to Rhodes now, wiping the sweat away from my face and hands. "Well enough." He does not elaborate further as he heads for the door, beckoning me to follow. "Though I doubt you will receive the highest rank like your brother did." My heart lurches even though I knew I had no chance of that, not after my abysmal showing in the written test. Still, I'd have liked to be first. The highest ranking recruit becomes the Commander and gets lead the rest of Enkidu recruits in the Final Exam. Stephen was the Commander of his year. I'm hoping that I managed to do well enough to earn a high rank. Because if--and hopefully this doesn't happen-- anything happens to the Commander that would incapacitate or otherwise hamper his or her leadership abilities in the Final Exam, leadership would then pass to the second highest recruit and so on. "What happens now?" I ask Rhodes tersely. His lips twitch upwards, pulling themselves into an uncomfortable looking smile. "You go to the Consortium Center, of course." Chapter Three The train car was almost empty as it hurtled down the tracks towards its destination. I'm among its small amount of passengers. The other, a dark skinned boy with close cropped hair, sat in his rickety seat, his head occasionally drooping over as he attempted to thwart off the encroaching threat of sleep. He wears the uniform of a Enkidu recruit and I recognize him as Isaac Clawson, a kid from the Reek. One of only three, including myself, who hails from there. My seat bumps beneath me as the train goes over a particularly rough portion of the track. I glance out the window but see nothing but blackness.'' As usual''. The train ran through a tunnel for most of the time. The blackness is the only thing ever visible through it save for the rare moments when it passes by another Colony or a station. I have already passed by two other Colonies, Marduk and Ishtar, there is only one more left before my stop at the Consortium Center. Maybe enough time to get in a quick nap, I had chosen the emptiness train car for that very reason. But I find it impossible to sleep. Every time I shut my eyes I just envision my conversation with my parents right before departing for the Academy, a conversation, that may just have been the final time I will ever speak with them. I wish it had ended better. Yelling angrily at them while I stalk out the door, fuming furiously about how they never listened to me...That's not how I wanted things to end. At least I managed to give Lissa a heartfelt goodbye. Maybe she can tell our parents that I didn't mean everything I said... Lights suddenly flood in through the windows as the train hurdles pass a station. Fluorescent lights glow a pale lime color, illuminating the metal posts and linoleum floors. Thin, black wires dangle down from the ceiling in a complex interlocking pattern. It's a Power Station, one of the two dozen that still operate. With their grids and wire meshes, they send pulsations of electricity through thick copper cables that run through mines and tunnels, powering the electrical appliances that keep the Colonies running. Without them, life would be as hard for the rich as is is for us from the Reek. I take one long look at the station before it's gone, replaced by impenetrable blackness as the train hurtles down its path, clunking and screeching as it races down the old, beaten track. Next stop, Consortium Center. "Couldn't sleep either?" I ears pricked in surprise, turning to see that the boy has risen from his slumped position against the trains wall. His dark eyes are orbs of curiosity, his smile slightly lopsided. "It's impossible to sleep," I answer with a shake of my head. Secretly I fear of dreaming. What would I do if I witnessed Stephen's death? How could I possibly go on with the Exam, knowing that my parents were right? "I hear that!" The boy laughs and gets up from his seat, unsteady as he crosses the rocking train floor. "These things are too old and bumpy to catch any winks!" He sits down beside me with a short laugh. He offers me his hand. "Isaac Clawson!" "Hunter Haven." I clasp his hand and we shake. He has extremely thin lips, with a broad, flat nose and wide, perfectly rounded eyes. Despite having recognized him from training, I've never spoken with him before. "Oh? So you're from the Reek too, eh?" His eyes study my face. Probably trying to see if he recognizes me. "My family lives in the big cave near the Deep Roads," I offer helpfully. Many people point out to me how they'd hate to live there, not knowing that they're saying this to someone who actually does. "Ah!" He taps his forehead with his left index finger. "'Course! You're the son of the Sonar Scanner, aren't you?" He references my Father, whose position in the Mining Crew is one of deep respect. He's the one who braves the newest tunnels and scans them for deadly gas leakage and dangerous substances. "That's me," I say flatly. Why am I always being compared to my Father or Stephen? Can't I be judged for what I'' accomplish? "Have you ever been to the Consortium Center?" I ask before he can continue on about my Father. He shakes his head slowly. "Nope. Never been. Hardly anyone from our year has, though Councillor Matthews daughter did, of course." "Of course." I don't remember who Councillor Matthews daughter is. Truth be told, I barely paid any attention to my fellow recruits. "Those tests were a pain, weren't they?" Isaac is certainly the talkative type. I'd much rather sit here in silence, staring out the window at the eternal blackness then respond, but I know that he'll be taking the Final Exam with me. Getting to know him better will surely benefit me. So I smile and talk. "Yeah. My body is sore all over. I don't see how they expect us to start the Exam in this state!" "I heard that we won't actually start it until tomorrow," Isaac says. "Really?" That's the first I'm hearing of this. Corporal Rhodes had made it pretty clear that the Final Exam started today. But then again...by the time the train reaches the Consortium Center, it'll be Day's End, when most of the lighting in the Colony is turned off for battery saving. "Yup. We need to go through a bit of orientation and learn our Ranks before they actually send us off." Isaac is just a wealth of knowledge. Why hadn't I known this stuff? Isaac continues on, talking about his family and how he has thirteen siblings and that getting into the Colonial Army would greatly benefit them and improve their lives. Basically the same reason I joined. I'm only half-listening, nodding along, until something he says catches my ear. "My older brother, Devon, completed the Exam last year. He--" "He completed it last year?" I interrupt him, mind whirling with thoughts. Isaac's brother had competed alongside Stephen! He may just know something about his disappearance! "Yeah, that's what I said." Isaac seems bemused by the excitement I'm showing. "Why? You want--" "Did he ever mention anyone named Stephen?" Isaac pulls up short, his eyes darkening with realization. I remember that he is a recruit too, that he would have seen Stephen around the Academy and walked past his picture almost every day. "You're his brother," He says quietly. I nod. He sighs, leaning back in his seat and clasping his hands over his head. "You know speaking about the Final Exam is forbidden, right?" "Yes. But surely your brother said ''something about his disappearance?" The secrecy surrounding the Final Exam is why we don't know exactly what happened to Stephen. Why I don't know where he is or what happened to him. Another reason I hate the bureaucracy that runs the Colony. Isaac straightens up, blowing air out from his cracked lips as he frowns heavily. "He never really said much," He begins with a small nod. "But he did mention that the last time he saw him was...in a lifeless forest." I freeze. A lifeless forest. In my dreams, I see that very thing. Stephen is always there, always running for his life. The shadows tug at his sides, grab at his legs. There is nothing but darkness, then...The horned man. "Are you okay?" Isaac frowns as he stares at my frozen expression, sees the horror reflected in my eyes. Stephen did go missing in that forest. Something happened to him there. Then he... He what? There is no confirmation as to what happened to him. No details, no facts. He disappeared. Went missing. Gone forever. Presumed dead. Only I know he's not dead. My dreams are too vivid for that. Too detailed. He has to be alive. No I know he is alive. I can feel it. "Look! The ruins of Gilgamesh!" Isaac's voice turns high-pitched as he twists in his seat to get a better look out the window. I frown, following his gaze as I turn. And then gasp with wonder at what I see. Tall buildings rise in the distance. As black and dark as the gloom of the deepest mine, with shattered sides and broken doors. Every surface—from the walls of the buildings to the numerous cracks in the cobblestones—was coated with a patina of grime. The slick, oily substance had an equalizing effect on the colors, blending them all into a single depressing hue—a color that mixed the pessimism of black with the polluted greens and browns of sewage. This is Gilgamesh. It was once a Colony. It had been the grandest and most inspiring of all the Colonies once. It's technologies and armies leaps and bounds more advanced then anything the others could aspire to, it's buildings shining with silver light and the streets paved with diamonds they pulled from the mines. They could do no wrong, their Colony growing with every passing day. People flocked from the other Colonies, joining the one place that had seemingly endless farms and affluent wealth. Everyone in Gilgamesh was happy, the stories say. Everyone was content with life. Until they dug too deep. They uncovered something in the mines. Triggered a volcanic eruption that destroyed the lower half of the Colony instantly, blackened and burned the other half. But that wasn't the worse of it. The men who escaped from the mines brought something with them. A fungus or a virus. It ate away at Gilgamesh's people and its buildings, slowly destroying the once great city, covering it with sludge and ash. The other Colonies reacted quickly, collapsing all of tunnels that led to Gilgamesh so that the plague would not spread. Soon the Colony was destroyed from within, and its greatness was lost forever. Now Isaac and I watch in silent we as our train whips past the tragic sight. It only lasts a moment, but as we speed away into the overbearing dark, the sight of those tall towers burn brightly in my mind. Chapter Four The train slows to a grinding halt as we reach Consortia Station. Isaac rises to his feet with a grin, stretching his bulky arms over his head. "Finally! 'Bout time!" I get up more slowly, carefully testing my long dormant legs as I stand beside him. The trip was long, Enkidu is the furthest Colony from Consortium Center, and I didn't get any sleep. Perhaps that was for the best, I reflect darkly. I may not have liked what I saw in my dreams. The doors to the train car slide open as a woman's cheerful voice cautions us to watch our step. I follow Isaac into the station, blinking several times as I try to adjust to the intense lighting. Consortia Station isn't like the rest of the stations that connect the Colonies. It's bigger, more complex, and much, much cleaner. It's where the governing elite reside, after all. People come flushing out from the other cars, pooling into large groups that carefully steer their way through the giant pillars that jut out from the recently polished floor, reaching the ornate, domed, white marble ceiling. I step amidst the crowd, gaping in awe at this strange and wonderful scene. Everything is so luxurious, everything so fantastic. The walls are painted gold, with an elegant, sculpted trim that beautifully contrasts the eggshell coloring of the ceiling. Huge, stained windows look out into the city complex, shining with the soft lights that emanate from within. "I've never seen anything like this," I say softly as we walk amongst the bustling crowd. Everyone is dressed so finely, in silks and leathers and fine suits. "Nor have I..." Isaac sounds as amazed as I feel. We continue silently, being hurried along by the impatient crowd. We pass by my benches, all of them crafted from high-grade nanoplastic, polished so deeply with varnish with that they're smooth as silk. Nothing like the simple stone benches we have back in Enkidu. And the activity! There is so much activity! Giant, orderly lines fill up the left side of the station, people buying their tickets for travel to other Colonies. Men in red berets patrol the tracks, helping passengers with their baggage. Train crewmen, porters, and salesman hawking their wares all fill out the station platform, adding to the organized mess before me. My mind is alive with the sounds, sights, and scents of the station, unable to focus on anything else. It's not until Isaac grips my shoulder and steers me towards the far right of the station, away from the bustling crowds. "Where we we even supposed to go?" My voice is high with both helplessness and excitement. The prospect of wandering this city aimlessly is simultaneously enthralling and terrifying. "Dunno. Cervantes told me that we would probably meet other recruits at the station..." His eyes scan the swift moving crowds, searching for anyone else in a Enkidu recruit uniform. I try to help, but my eyes keep getting distracted by the garish sights and the brights colors. It seems that every single little thing is vying for my attention. I'm blinking rapidly, trying to force myself to focus, when a wonderfully aromatic scent reaches my nose. Instinctively, I follow it. I follow it towards the corner of the station, where I find a large cafe crowded with people as waiters serve them cakes and coffees, dried fruit and freshly cooked breads. My stomach rumbles loudly as I stare. I haven't eaten anything since this morning. I'd buy something, but I didn't bring any coins with me. Not that I'd have had enough anyways. A hand taps me on the shoulder. "You're an Enkidu recruit, aren't you?" I turn around to see a girl about my age, wearing a light blue skirt and blouse, standing at my shoulder. She's slender, athletic, with shoulder-length, fair, curly hair and cornflower-blue eyes. And she holds a wry, crooked smile that is slightly at odds with the rest of her delicate features. "I can tell by your uniform," She adds helpfully after a moment of my gaping silence. "Oh...Umm. You're right." I want to give myself a facepalm. What kind of stupid thing was that to say? I was always told that not to be nervous around beautiful girls, and to just act like they're people too. Too bad I've never actually spoken with a beautiful girl before. Only then do I realize that the girl is waiting for me to say more. "Y-yeah. I'm an Enkidu recruit. Name's Hunter!" I hold a hand out. The girl's smile widens as she shakes it. Her hand is soft and delicate. "I'm Paige." My stomach suddenly rumbles loudly, causing me to wince as Paige laughs. "You didn't bring any coin with you, right?" Her eyes sparkle with mischief. "How did you know?" I narrow my eyes in distrust. Has she been spying on me? She notices my expression and gives off another musical laugh. "Don't look so suspicious! I saw you watching the cafe and noticed you reach into your pocket." My mistrust fades as she speaks. I feel stupid for even thinking such a thing. What reason would there be for anyone to spy on me? I begin to apologize but she wave me off. "Don't worry about. You want me to get you something?" A handful of coins have appeared in her hand, clinking together as she tosses them around. "I..." I stumble over my words in my surprise. This was not what I was expecting. Running into one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen and then having her offer to buy me something? "I...no. It's fine. I'm sure they'll feed me before the Final Exam." I regret passing this up, but I don't want to owe anyone anything. I when that happens. "No. It's fine. I have plenty of coin." Before I can stop her, Paige walks off towards the cafe, getting in line for the counter. "Why are you grinning like that?" I nearly jump in surprise as Isaac appears behind me. "Isaac! Did you find out where we're supposed to go?" I quickly wipe my grin away, trying to cover my embarrassment up with a question. I had completely forgotten that Isaac was even here with me. "No." He frowns as a train blows it's whistle, slowly chugging off into the tunnel. "They don't seen to be here." Disappointment slumps my shoulders. "Then what are we going to do?" He shrugs, scratching his buzzed hair with one hand. "Dunno. Look for an Academy like building? I'm sure that we will find something." "Sounds good." It doesn't really. What if we miss it? If the day passes without us ever finding the place? Would they start the Exam without us? It'd seem odd, but I don't know if they wouldn't. "Here we go!" I'm taken out of my thoughts by the return of Paige. She saunters towards us with a paper plate in each hand. Some sort of pastry rests atop the plates, it's made from a shortcrust and covered with a fluffy topping. "What is this?" I ask as Paige hands me one of the plates. My mouth is already watering from the scent alone. "Lemon meringue pie," She answers with a sideways glance at Isaac. Why is he staring at her like that? "It's one of my favourites." She hands me a plastic fork and I immediately dig in, pushing thoughts if Isaac away as the sweet taste of the pie spreads across my tongue. "It's good!" I mumble with my mouth full. It's not just good. It's great. I don't know if I've ever tasted something this delicious. I scarf the whole thing down before Paige even takes a single bite of hers. She laughs shortly before throwing another glance at Isaac. I glance too, and am surprised to see his nostrils flaring, eyes hard flints I'm confused by just how furious he is. "What's wrong?" "Why are you with her?" I'm taken back by the vitriol in his words. "Whoa. Take it easy, Isaac." I glance at Paige, unsurprised to see her gazing back at Isaac with a frosty glare. "What's your problem?" "Do you know who she is?" Isaac pulls his thin lips back into a sneer as he faces me. I never thought the guy to be so capable of hatred. "Do you?" "I don't understand what you're saying, Isaac." I try to hold my anger in check, try not to yell at him. I've only known the guy for a short time, but I have grown to like him. If he doesn't get over this though... Isaac shakes is head furiously. "She's Councillor Matthews daughter!" Chapter Five Councillor Matthews. The same Councillor Matthews who I've derided on numerous occasions for being responsible for the Reek, for my families poor living conditions. For the prosperity devide between the Colony. Now here I am, sharing lemon meringue pie with his daughter. Paige glances at Isaac's bristling figure to my shocked expression and back. Her face shows the uncertainty that she must be feeling. I'm feeling the same thing. I should be horrified at the prospect of hanging out with her, but...Is it really her fault that her father does nothing to help my people? Is it fair to blame her? Isaac obviously does. "C"mon, Hunter! Let's go!" He grips my arm and begins pulling me away. It's not until we're halfway to the station exit do I shake him off. "What are you doing?" He asks, surprised. "She's a recruit too," I say, remembering what Isaac himself told me on the train. "She knows the way." My friend makes a face. "I don't care if she knows the way. I'm not doing a damn thing she says!" "You really judge people because of what their father is?" I hate that. I hate when judge others because of things not in their control. I didn't think Isaac would be like that. "How will you fare in the Exam? She's going to be with us, you know?" "I know." He mutters the word, glancing up to look me in the eyes. "But I lost two brothers and my father because of her family! How do you expect me to work with her knowing that?" I bite my lip. As much as I hate his reasons, I do understand him. What would I do, if Stephen and Lissa had been executed? I don't like the feeling that stirs in my gut. "Just try!" I urge him, glancing over my shoulder at Paige. She still stands beside the cafe, finishing off her pie. She looks up snd gives me a small nod. An altogether different feeling stirs in my gut now. "You just think she's pretty," Isaac mutters from my side. "That's not it!" I protest as I uselessly attempt to stop myself from blushing. "Now just come on it!" I half-drag Issac back to the cafe, feeling rather confident in myself as I do. I just convinced someone to co-exist with their blood enemies! Surely that is proof enough that I deserve the highest rank? "You're back." Paige's voice is cordial as we approach her, though I notice that she doesn't even bother glancing at Isaac. "We're back," I agree, shooting a look at Isaac that threatens him not to say anything offensive. He merely grunts. "We were hoping...I mean, we wanted to--" I get ky words twisted around as I try to speak, not liking how stupid it'll make me sound. "He wants to know if you'll show us the way to the Academy," Isaac grunts. Paige positively beams with cheerfulness. "Of course! I know everything about the Consortium Center. I've been here for weeks!" "You have? Why?" I'm genuinely curious as Paige leads us away from the cafe and towards the exit of the station, Isaac hanging back several behind us. "I came here with my Father," She stops and throws a look back at Isaac. When it becomes apparent that he hadn't heard her, she continues, albeit much quieter. "I came here with my Father for the yearly Consortium of Six meetings, but those finished up four days ago. Since it coincided with the Final Exam, Father decided to spend the rest of the time here instead of heading back to Enkidu only to return a few days later." "Makes sense." By now rush hour has ended and the station floor is much quieter then it was before, with only a few Red Caps moving a large crate across the floor. "I rather like it here," Paige smiles as she reaches the station door, waiting for Isaac to catch up to us. When he does, she slowly pushes the door open. "It has brilliant food, it's warm..." Instantly I'm taken back by how bright it is. In the Colonies, intense light is a rarity. The orbs and bulbs we have hanging above our homes and workplaces are nothing like what they have here in the Center. A giant, immense ball of what appears to be pure light hangs high above the buildings, connected directly to the cavern ceiling. "And it's much brighter!" Paige finishes her thought with a triumphant smile. Isaac is still shielding his eyes from the intense light as mine finish adjusting, taking in the broad buildings that now surround me. They're taller then the ones in Enkidu, but not large enough to reach the cavern ceiling. They're all painted different colors too; yellow, red, blue, purple, indigo, Orange. Just about every color imaginable. "What's with the colors?" I ask Paige as we head down the smoothly paved streets. I don't recognize the material it is made from. Paige shrugs, as if it couldn't matter less to her. "Don't you like the change of scenery? I know I don't miss the drab grays and browns of Enkidu." Many of the painted buildings did clash, but none of it was sloppy. There was a sense of craftsmanship and art to everything from the storefronts, to the people, to the statues of tall soldiers that frequently stood on corners. It was terribly overwhelming. Garish. A vibrant, enthusiastic garishness. Better than the Reek, I think to myself. Isaac doesn't seem to agree. He glares at everything he sees, from the colourful buildings to the people that lined the streets. Paige seems to know exactly where she's going, taking us down winding side roads and cutting through alleys. "I'm taking a short cut," She says when I ask her about the untraditional path. "It's easier this way. We don't have follow the main path all the way around the city." We encounter few people as we go this route, but I notice many houses dotting all the roads. "Who lives here?" I wonder aloud. "I thought only government officials came to the Consortium Center?" "And who do you think works for them?" Paige laughs as she takes another slip down a darkened alley that seems cleaner then the busiest of roads in the Reek. "The secretaries, janitors, and cafeteria workers all need to live somewhere, you know. And that's not even counting the merchants and public workers." I hadn't thought about that. This whole time I was under the impression that only the rich and powerful lived in Consortium Center, and now I'm realizing that's not true. There's plenty of normal, friendly people here too. Maybe I've been too harsh on the place. Like Isaac. The boy hasn't wiped the glare off his face since we first arrived, and its only gotten worse the further in we've gone. "You should lighten up," I tell him just as Paige comes to a halt. He just snorts. "Whatever." "Here we are," Paige waves a hand at a large wall that has suddenly sprang up ahead of us, it's sleek blackness gleaming in the bright light of the bulb. "The Consortium Center." "Pretty big," I remark casually as Paige approaches the gates of the door, knocking only once before they silently swing open. I'm surprised that doors so large don't make a sound. "Yep. Follow me." Paige slips inside the crack, and after sharing a glance with Isaac, we do the same. Inside we're greeted by the sight of an enclosed, lawn-covered courtyard. Several dozen single-story mansions dominated the enclosure, each one painted a distinct color. At the far end of the court was a massive black structure, much taller than the other buildings. It's highest point, a spiralling tower, comes just short of touching the cavern ceiling. It is by far the largest building I have ever seen. The walled courtyard was quiet and still. I could see figures sitting on one of the mansion balconies, as Paige led us closer to the black building. "What is all of this for?" I ask. "The Colonies. For the Councillors and their retinue. The red one with the hound emblem is Enkidu's." She waves a hand at the mansion furthest from us, then quickly points out the rest. "Green is Marduk, yellow is Ishtar, purple for Anunna, and blue is Zu." Zu. That's the one with people on the balcony. I squint to get a better look at them. Three shapes, all of them seemingly teenagers. Recruits, probably. One of them points at us and they all make exaggerated motions. I think they're laughing. Isaac bumps into my side. "Keep moving," He says, sounding decidedly more cheerful the before. Perhaps being at the Center has improved his mood after all. I want to stop and examine all the buildings but Paige leads us past them at a brisk pace, leaving no time to sight-see. Instead, I peer up at the large, black structure. It was pyramidal, formed of giant steplike blocks. Made by the original Colonists, no doubt. Current day Colonies don't have the manpower or materials to make such a thing. The procession pulled to a stop at the base of the enormous triangular building. I stare up at the shelves and knobs at the summit, which made the architecture seem top-heavy. It feels as if the dark blocks would come tumbling down in an avalanche to bury us at any moment. I shudder. "Don't worry," Paige seems to sense what I am thinking. "It's perfectly safe." "What are we doing here?" Isaac asks as she heads for the entrance. She stops and fixes him with a long look. "We're going to get our Ranks." Chapter Six We're led into a vast room, it's high ceiling stretching far into the sky. Large marble statues dot the sides of the room, sculptures of past Directors and mighty Commanders. In stark contrast to the bright, garish colours outside, everything within is drab and gray. A reminder that power is in its own class, above luxury and wealth. Soldiers usher us into line, joining the group of teenagers who are already there. Fifteen from each Colony. Seventy-five in total. The soldiers who shove us into place are dressed in crimson body armor, wearing helmets with dark-tinted visors. The symbol of New Amerika, the crescent moon and upside down cross, is prominently displayed across their chests. These are the Stipators. The top warriors, the most skilled fighters. They answer to no one but Director Rourke himself. They are what every Recruit strives to be. In our organized lines, we stare up at a far balcony. There, a man appears. Flanked by several Stipators. Tall and muscular, with flashing blue eyes and a smile that cuts like a knife. He wears crimson silk, high black boots, a black satin cloak. It's not Director Rourke, rather, it is Tiberius Stryker, Commander of New Amerika's armies, the man who takes control of every Colonies individual armies in the times of crisis. I recognize him from the adverts on the television back in the Common and from the posters in the Academy. This is quite the surprise. I had anticipated finally seeing Director Rourke. If he doesn't appear for this ceremony, when does he appear? I'm frowning as Commander Stryker begins to speak, but then he introduces another man. A shorter one with a thick, bearded jaw. He is round and broad, with big hands and long, rangy arms. He's wearing brown corduroys and a shearling coat over a pale shirt. He looks nothing like I expected. Director Rourke is here, and now he speaks. "Welcome children of New Amerika," His voice is preternaturally loud and brass, smooth as butter yet sharp like a dagger. "I presume you understand the significance of your presence here. Of all the children in New Amerika, you are the best, the skillful. The most talented. You are the evolutionary peak of mankind." This is all daft dribble, in my opinion. Evolutionary peak of mankind? Give me a break! Still, other kids seem to be buying it. One wheat-haired boy from Marduk is standing as straight as a statue, his eyes shining. Another girl seems like she is about to faint with excitement. Director Rourke goes on. "Is is my belief, and the country's, that intense experiences attune oneself to a higher consciousness, and that the reality of danger and the battle for survival is what best brings this about." He takes a purposeful pause, allowing his words to sink in. I can believe this, at least. Many times in a crisis I've discovered new things about myself that I never would otherwise have found. "You brave pioneers are to encounter this dangerous reality head on, you are to experience the worst the world has to offer and return all the stronger for it. And do you know why this is necessary?" His words hang over the crowd, greeted by the longest and deepest silence I have ever experienced amidst a crowd of people. "This is necessary," Rourke continues, his voice rising even higher over the crowd. "Because the world is always changing. Only now, it is accelerating at a rate almost beyond our ability to comprehend. Each generation faces bigger challenges and more responsibilities. If the human race seeks to survive, we cannot just evolve with it. We must evolve fast enough to stay ahead of the curve." His words have hold over the crowd. We all understand what he means, what the future holds. The Colonies will not last forever, Gilgamesh is proof of that, but we can keep ourselves alive by doing what our ancestors did. Expand to new horizons. Rourke grips the edges of the balcony, staring down at the sea of young faces before him. "Back at your homes--or wherever else you might be--when you look around, fifty percent of the people you see are below average. The rest are merely average, or just above. They are not what will save mankind. No. No, what will save mankind is you!" Excited chatter from the kids around me as they spin in place to look at their fellows. Not me though. I keep my gaze focused solely upon Commander Stryker as he continues, ignoring the ramblings of the crowd. "Exceptional people are, by the very definition, exceptionally rare. Studying human history has shown us that every innovation or adaptation that has allowed us to move forward as a species as been made by less then one thousandth of one percent of the people alive at the moment." My arms tingle with a warmth of excitement, of anticipation. All this life I've waiting for, I've dreaming for this realization to dawn on me. I need to help save this world. I am one of the few people capable. I need to accel. "And in this very moment, because the stakes for survival keep edging higher and higher, the need to identify, educate and prepare this tiny percentage of each generation grows more and more meaningful. That is why you go to the Academy, why you study the past. It is why you will take the Final Exam." I've tuned the rest of the room out. I focus solely on the words, the words that hold so much hope and promise. "Not everyone will pass this Exam. Many of those who fail will pay the highest possible price, but they will pay this price trying to achieve what few in the world can. And then, there are those who will succeed." "Those that succeed will be rewarded beyond measure as they help take humanity to new heights. They will be hailed as heroes, champions, soldiers of the greatest caliber. They will be the pioneers of a new era, the leaders of a new world. They will be immortal." Yes. I will succeed. I will pass this Exam. I will find my brother, I will become a hero. Or I will die trying. Chapter Seven I walk down the hall with a sinking feeling in my gut. Paige and Isaac follow behind me. After the speech ended, teachers and lieutenants from each Colony gathered their Recruits and led them into separate doors. Corporal Rhodes leads us, occasionally throwing a glance back to make sure that all fifteen of us are there. He throws another set of doors open and leads us into an overgrand dining room, white marble flooring, columns, and a glittering ceiling that looks like starlight. Guess the power trumps wealth and luxury lesson is at and end. There are two long tables stretched out before us, laden with all manner of food and drink. My stomach rumbles, reminding me that I have had only that lemon meringue pie to eat in the last dozen hours. Corporal Rhodes points a hand st the left table. "That is for the Recruits," He sas before joining the other table. It is presided over by a rotund, red-faced man who is completely hairless except for the bushy mustache that takes up half his face. General Cervantes, the Headmaster of the Enkidu Academy. He makes a few odd comments about how his moustache can predict the future, but overall I like man. Isaac elbows me in the ribs. "C'mon! Let's get a seat!" Most of the table has already been filled with other kids, all of them eating. We manage to find two open seats at the foot of the table, beside a small, easily overlooked boy. "H-hello!" He greets us with a stutter. I nod at the boy as Isaac fills up his plate. "Hi. I'm Hunter Haven." Though I'm greeting the boy still, my eyes swivel to examine the others. I know a few of them from the Academy, but most are entirely new to me. I see Paige talking with a mousy, chocolate haired girl who seems vaguely familiar. I think her name was Vanessa. "Getting to know your fellow recruits, I see." Directly across from me sits someone who I recognize instantly. Sitting as straight as a blade. Hazel eyes alert. Light brown hair perfectly coiffed. Peter Slocum. The highest praised Recruit from Enkidu and the son of two highly influential people; His father is a commanding officer in the Colonial Army and his mother is on the Board of Colony Improvement. "I'm betting you already know everything about everyone," I say with a joking smile. It is well-known that Peter studies everything down to the tiniest of details. I'd be willing to bet that he even knows my favourite color. He inclines his head ever so slightly. "Of course. I'd make a poor Commander if I didn't know my soldiers." My knuckles tighten around a spoon as I use it to scoop mashed potatoes onto my plate. There goes any chance I had at being Commander. Not that I ever had much of one, not with Peter around. He's about as perfect a human being there is. "Think you're so great, do you?" A nasally voice sneers from beside Peter and for the first time I note the skinny boy who sits there. His shaggy, dark brown hair is like a mop on his head as he glares at Peter with olive eyes. "I do not like to presume my own greatness," Peter replies cordially, offering the boy a handshake. He merely grunts and spits on the floor. "I ain't shaking your hand!" "At least Peter knows how to cut his hair," I joke and earn the laughter of both Isaac and the small boy beside me. Narrowing his eyes, the shaggy haired kid turns his venomous gaze on me. "Oh look! The rustwidget thinks he's a comedian! I wouldn't expect any better from you, Reek-Dweller!" It takes all of my mental restraint not to jump across the table and throttle the kid. No one insults my home like that! "Calm down, Garret," Peter flashes me a warning look as he scolds shaggy-head. "No need to insult someone's upbringing." Garret sniffs disdainfully. "Why the Academy insists on allowing rustwidgets in I'll never understand..." "Ignore him." The small boy whispers in my ear. "He's not worth it." I scowl at stare down at my plate. I know the kid is right, but my urge to beat the snot out of Garret is strong. Too many times in my life have I been forced to deal with jerks like him. Forgive me if I was hoping the Final Exam would be free of them. After that, I'm pleased to discover that most of the other Recruits are nowhere near as aggressive as Garret as I get to know them. There's Morgan and Jordan, brother and sister who, with their matching bright ginger and emerald eyes, I managed to realize were twins before Isaac told me. Ryan, who appears to be the only person capable of putting up with Garret, and a massive seven-foot tall boy named Vlad whose neck is as wide as my thigh. Finally, I learn that the name of my small friend is Danny. The poor kid was forced into joining the Academy by his overbearing father. "I wanted to be a librarian or scholar," He tells me with a sad glint in his eyes. "But my Dad said that was for losers and weaklings, that the only real way to prove yourself in the world is to become a soldier." Gee. Danny's dad just sounds like a swell guy, huh? Makes me glad that my Father, despite all his words telling me it was a bad idea, never forced me to stop pursuing my dream. "I don't understand why is he so bent on you being a soldier," Garret says from directly across from me. He is in the middle of loudly munching on a baked roll. "You're not particularly large. Probably will get blown over my a mosquito." I go to defend Danny, but Isaac jumps in before. "You don't have to be large to be a soldier!" He says with a glare. Peter nods sagely. "Yes, Isaac is right. Danny may not be as strong or big as the rest of us, but he more than makes up for that with his heart." Danny ducks his head, embarrassed. I'm not surprised. Our conversation has drawn the attention of the entire table, even Paige and her friend, who sit at the opposite end, have turned to watch. "If the size was all that matters then Vlad there would be the greatest soldier ever!" Isaac throws his head back in laughter but everyone else has the sense not to join in. Vlad swings his boulder of a head around to gaze at Isaac. His hair is shorn short, his eyes black beads. His hands are so massive that the fork he holds looks like a toothpick. Isaac chuckles uneasily as he returns the gaze. "Just joking..." He says weakly. Vlad grunts and returns to his meal without incident. "Better watch out," I whisper in Isaac's ear. "Vlad looks like he could tear you apart with his bare hands." Briefly I wonder if he will earn the top spot. I push the thought away quickly. He'd never make a leader. Top soldier? Definitely! Commander? Not likely. As the meal draws to a close, servants file in to clean the table. My eyes drift to the instructors table, where Rhodes, Cervantes and the others are all clustered around the center, speaking quietly amongst themselves. Wonder if they're talking about us recruits. While I'm watching, General Cervantes rises from his seat, his large belly spilling out over the table. "Attention Enkidu recruits!" Instantly everyone quiets as servants whisk away the last of the plates. My muscles tense. This is it. I can feel the importance of this moment. We'll be getting our Ranks. "In a few short moments," Cervantes speaks with a droopy voice, failing immensely at trying to distill power and authority into it. "You will all be given your Ranks. But before that, let us get the proper setting!" He waves a hand and immediately his table is slide away as a stage retracts from the wall, metal clamps holding it in place as it forms before our very eyes. "Neato." Isaac murmurs. Attendants have us all stand and form a line as the stage continues to unfurl. The palms of my hands begin to sweat and jittery nerves tingle down the sides of my arms. This is the moment I've been waiting for! The moment I learn exactly where I stand against my peers. As the stage finishes its formation, Cervantes gives Corporal Rhodes a tiny nod and allows him to take the stage, holding his thin hands behind his back as he addresses us recruits. "Listen up carefully. Whoever is bestowed with the honor of Commander will be the absolute authority during the Final Exam. He or she will be your leader, you will obey him as you would me. Their orders will be my orders. To disobey a direct order during the Exam will be considered insubordination, and allow me to give you this warning: Insubordination will not be tolerated in the Colonial Army. Understood?" "Understood!" Every recruit salutes smartly, clicking our heels together. Worry clouds my mind. What if our leader is someone like Garret? I glance down the line at the unkempt boy as he stares up at Rhodes with shining eyes. He certainly wants the Commander position. "Very good." Rhodes nods crisply as an attendant brings up a small box, placing it on the pedestal before him. "Then we will have no problems. Now, inside of this box are slips of paper with your names and ranks. I will call out the name of the highest Rank first, starting with the Commander." My breath catches in my throat as Rhodes flips the box's lid open, reaching in with a lanky hand and and procuring a white sheet of paper. Despite knowing the odds of it holding my name is non existent, I find myself rigid with anticipation. Rhodes smiles as he reads the slip. "The Number One Ranked Recruit and Commander of the Enkidu forces in the Final Exam will be...Peter Slocum!" Not surprising. Everyone claps respectfully as Peter dips his head in acknowledgement, promising that he will do his best. As much as I had hoped to earn his position myself, I have to admit that he was probably the better choice. Peter is the most qualified candidate for the job. Rhodes allows a moment for our applause before reaching for the next name. Once more my body tenses. I may not have been Commander material, but surely I'm in consideration for his lieutenant? "Riley Roberts." Riley is a thin and lanky boy just a loose then me. He's tall, taller then Peter and his short black hair is dark as midnight. I don't remember much about the guy, but he must be well-liked judging by the amount of applause he receives. "Good choice," Isaac nods thoughtfully. I can't help but wish I had earned the position instead.